Hurt
by LillyO
Summary: Fortsetzung zu "Die Welt steht still". Nach all den Jahren, nach all dem Schmerz, geschieht etwas, das Lana endgültig zerstört. Die Geschichte ist schon sehr alt, hab ich erst heute wiederentdeckt.


Spoiler Keine  
Pairing Clana,  
Genre Drama/Romantik  
FSK -  
Disclaimer/b Copyright © Warner Bros. All rights reserved  
Copyright © DC Comics. All rights reserved  
Copyright © Alfred Gough & Miles Millar. All rights reserved

Das ist die Fortsetzung zu „Die Welt Steht Still".Ich schreibe aus der Sicht von Lana.

Es sind kleine Passagen aus dem Lied "Hurt" von X-Tina eingebaut.Allerdings ins Deutsche übersetzt und ein wenig von mir umgeändert.

Hoffentlich ist es nicht zu kitschig geworden und vielleicht gefällt es euch.

Viel Spaß!

**Hurt**

Habe ich das Richtige getan ?

Diese Frage habe ich mir immer wieder gestellt, seit ich dich verlassen habe.

Wieso bin ich nur gegangen ?

Ich war einfach geschockt ,

dass du deine wahre Herkunft so lange vor mir verborgen hast.

Dass dein Geheimnis um einiges größer war,

als ich mir vorstellen konnte.

Dass es die Welt verändern könnte,

doch all dies sah ich damals nicht.

i_Es ist als sei es gestern gewesen,  
als ich dein Gesicht sah.  
Du sagtest mir die Wahrheit.  
Doch ich ging fort.  
Wenn ich nur gewusst hätte,  
was ich heute weiß_

_Ich würde dich in meinen Armen halten,  
ich würde dir die Schmerzen nehmen,  
dir für alles, was du getan hast danken,  
dir alle Fehler vergeben_/i

Nachdem ich dich verlassen hatte,

floh ich nach Metropolis.

Ich wollte dich nicht mehr sehen,

auch nicht meine alten Freunde.

Ich wollte mit meinem alten Leben abschließen

Und ein neues, besseres beginnen.

Doch ich konnte dich nicht vergessen,

dein Vertrauen in die Menschen,

egal woher sie kamen;

deine wunderbare Stimme,

die mich schon so oft aus dem Schlaf geweckt hat;

deine starken Arme,

die mich schon so oft gerettet haben.

i An einigen Tagen fühlte ich mich innerlich zerbrochen,  
aber ich wollte es nicht zugeben.  
Denn du bist der, den ich vermisse.  
Und es war so schwer Abschied zu nehmen. /i

Nach einem Jahr konnte ich nicht mehr.

Ich wollte zurück,

zurück zu dir,

den Menschen den ich liebe.

Aber auch zurück nach Smallville,

dem Ort,

in dem ich aufgewachsen bin.

Ich wusste gar nicht,

wie sehr ich diese Stadt vermissen kann.

Die Stille,

die morgens überall herrscht;

der Tau auf den Feldern;

die endlosen grünen Wiesen.

Doch an diesem Abend kam dieser Anruf.

Ich werde diesen Moment nie vergessen.

Deine Mutter sagte mir,

du hättest sie vor einem Verrückten gerettet.

Doch dabei wärst du eine Schlucht hinunter gestürzt.

Am Grund lagen Meteoritensteine,

sie hätte nichts mehr für dich tun können.

Ich ließ das Telefon fallen,

an mehr kann ich mich nicht mehr erinnern.

Tage später bin ich in einem Krankenhaus aufgewacht.

„Nervenzusammenbruch" meinten die Ärzte

und gaben mir Spritzen.

Doch meine Wunde im Herzen konnte keiner heilen.

i _Es gibt nichts, das ich nicht täte,  
Um deine Stimme wieder zu hören  
Manchmal will ich dich anrufen,  
Doch ich weiß du wirst nicht da sein_/i

Ich lag einige Zeit nur noch im Bett und redete mit niemandem.

Du warst schon lange bestattet worden,

doch ich konnte mich nicht überwinden,

dein Grab zu besuchen.

Denn spätestens dann wäre mir klar geworden,

dass ich dich nie wieder sehen werde.

i _Es gibt nichts, was ich nicht tun würde,  
um nur noch einmal die Chance zu bekommen,  
dir in die Augen zu sehen  
und zu sehen, wie du zurück schaust._ /i_  
_

Ich dachte lange nach.

Was wäre,

wenn ich dich nicht verlassen hätte ?

Würdest du noch leben?

Würdest du immer noch Menschen retten,

ihnen das Leben neu schenken

so wie du mir es jeden Tag durch deine bloße Anwesenheit geschenkt hast?

Würdest du mich jetzt gerade in diesem Moment anlächeln und sagen,

wie sehr du mich liebst ?

i Hätte ich nur eine weitere Chance,  
Würde ich dir sagen wie sehr ich dich vermisst habe.  
Seit du weg bist,  
fühle ich mich nutzlos.  
Es fällt so aus dem Rahmen,  
zu versuchen, die Zeit zurück zu drehen

Doch ich sah ein,

dass es dich nicht zurückbringen würde.

Dann bekam ich diesen Brief von deiner Mum.

„Clark hat diesen Brief kurz vor seinem Tod an dich geschrieben und ich denke,

dass ihn bekommen solltest

-Martha-

i Liebe Lana

_Ich hoffe du liest diese Zeilen und wirfst den Brief nicht gleich weg. Ich weiß, du bist sauer auf mich und du hast auch das Recht darauf. _

_Ich habe alles zerstört, nur weil ich dir mein Geheimnis nicht preisgeben wollte. Jetzt weiß ich, dass du damit zurechtgekommen wärst. Ich hätte es dir so gerne früher erzählt, doch ich konnte nicht._

_Seit du mich verlassen hast, ist jeder tag eine Qual. Du hast mein Leben erst lebenswert gemacht. Ich kann einfach nicht ohne dich leben._

_Kannst du mir noch einmal verzeihen? Diesmal wird alles anders, ich werde keine Geheimnisse mehr vor dir haben._

_Ich weiß, dass ist viel verlangt und vielleicht empfindest du auch nichts mehr für mich._

_Doch ich will dass du eins weißt:_

_Ich werde dich immer lieben, egal was passiert._

_Bitte komm zurück!_

_In Liebe, Clar_/i_k"_

Und nun wusste ich,

dass ich auch nicht ohne dich leben will.

Ich packte meine Sachen und setzte mich in meinen Wagen.

Die Fahrt nach Smallville dauerte drei Stunden.

Ich dachte die ganze Zeit nur an dich.

Die Landschaft rauschte an mir vorbei,

bis ich langsam in die Nähe der Maisfelder kam.

Smallville und seine berühmten Maisfelder.

Ich schmunzelte,

das erste Lächeln seit Monaten.

Irgendwann fuhr ich dann in den Ort hinein,

schaute mir die alten Häuserfassaden an,

besuchte Orte,

die mir viel bedeuteten.

Am Schluss betrat ich den Friedhof.

Ganz hinten auf einem Hügel liegst du.

Blumen liegen unter deinem schlichten weißen Grabstein.

Nun sitze ich hier und erzähle meine Geschichte.

Wieso hast du diese Welt nur verlassen,

du hättest noch so viel Gutes tun können.

Doch ich kann den Lauf der Geschichte nicht beeinflussen,

aber ich kann zu dir kommen.

Ich nehme eine Pistole aus meiner Handtasche

Und halte sie an meine Schläfe.

„Bald werde ich bei dir sein, Clark. Ich liebe dich."

Dann drücke ich ab.

The End


End file.
